


His Prince

by lamergirl



Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamergirl/pseuds/lamergirl
Summary: “Are you in love?”The question throws him off guard and brought him back to the present. He answered after a beat with a “pardon me?”“I think the question is pretty straightforward ‘Sir’ Wesley.” She said rolling her eyes.





	His Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I know the name is super cheesy   
> leave me alone

Wes was patrolling the halls. During a royal ball such as the one that was still going strong not far from where he strolled, he usually was stationed inside to protect the party goers. There were certain parties of course where he was allowed to join in the festivities, but the soldiers took turns, so every other ball he was on guard duty. Apparently, he had a certain charisma that put people at ease. Though he didn’t see what others saw, he knew he didn’t like guarding from the inside. Being so close to a party yet being unable to actually enjoy himself wasn’t exactly his idea of a good night.

 

At least that is the reason he would admit to himself.

 

Out here he was mostly walking alone. Occasionally he would encounter a lost party guest who had wandered too far from the ballroom, in search of a bathroom. All those interactions were mostly the same, he would escort them back to the ballroom to show them the nearest bathroom. Sometimes the women would flirt with him, most of the men seemed intimidated. One man actually told Wes that he was could find the bathroom himself and proceeded to walk confidently through a door and out into the gardens. Eventually the proud man allowed Wes to lead him back toward the ballroom.

 

Now the ball was nearing its end. A few carriages had already arrived to pick up some of the party goers though some were still going on the dance floor. Seeing as people were leaving, Wes moved his strolling closer to the halls just round the ballroom, so he could be there to help drunk guests to the door where people were stationed to help them into their carriages.

 

As he was walking, he passed a staircase and heard a very familiar laugh. He rolled his eyes and opened the door to see Princess Takahashi kneeling on the bottom step of the staircase, laughing at something while holding onto the railing. At the sound of the door she turned her head quickly to see who it was and when she saw it was only Wes, she burst into more laughter.

 

“Wes, how is it always you who finds me in predicaments like these?” She asks him.

 

“Excuse me Princess but it’s Sir Wes.” He said mockingly, and she snorted. He continued as he walked over to help her up, “and I just so happened to be patrolling the hallways, as a part of my duties, when I heard a loud unmistakable giggle, and before I even opened the door, I knew I would find you grounded once again from intoxication.”

 

She laughed at that, allowing him to lift her up into a standing position “well, ‘Sir’ Wes, I wouldn’t say I’m grounded. I just can’t seem to walk up the stairs.” Wes didn’t have to get close to smell the drink on her breath to know she was drunk, but the smell still hit him hard.

 

“Excuse me for saying so princess, but I would say that’s being grounded.” He said as he started helping her up the stairs. It was a slow process as she nearly pitched forward with every other step.

 

“Did my husband send you to look for me?” She suddenly asked, looking around as if the heir to the throne would pop out of the woodwork.

 

“Not this time. I wasn’t even aware you were missing.” He said honestly, and she sighed. Seeing as they were moving at such a slow pace up the stairs, Wes decided helping her delicately was taking too long. He stopped the progress and swept the Princess off her feet. With any other princess, he knew less, this would have been incredibly inappropriate, but the princess had expected it and only giggled a little as she settled into his strong arms.

 

“Good, maybe Peter doesn’t know I’m missing yet, meaning the king doesn’t know I’m missing yet either. He doesn’t like me you know.” She said matter of factly, as she wrapped an arm around his neck, allowing him to carry her up the steps at 3 times the speed they were going before.

 

“Prince Peter or the king?” Wes asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“The king. Peter loves me almost as much as I love him. Though he tries to argue he loves me more and I have to constantly inform him that that’s impossible.” She said matter of factly.

 

“And why do you think the king dislikes you?” Wes asked, trying to keep professional, though he knew the princess wouldn’t care.

 

“He wanted Peter to marry Lady Sarah Whittle or even Lady Lee Newton. Both of them are way more ladylike. But Peter fell in love with me. And sure, his majesty is doing his best to accept what will make his son happy, he still gives him a disappointed look every time I do anything remotely unladylike. I’m fairly confident he thinks I’ll be a bad queen. Wes... do you think I’ll be a bad queen?” She asked him seriously.

 

If she hadn’t slurred the question so much, he would have said something very meaningful and genuine, but since he was fairly certain she wouldn’t remember telling him any of this, he kept it simple, “I think you’ll make a fantastic queen because you genuinely care about the people.”

 

He wondered if this question had been plaguing her this night and was why she had chosen to drink so much she could barely walk. She had only been married to the heir for 3 months at this point, and the coronation was in 2 more. She had very little time to adjust from being a lady to a princess and an even smaller amount of time to adjust to being a queen. It made sense that she was stressed out.

 

 

_Wes had known Mari for a long time. Her family used to live in the estate next to his and as the oldest child in the house, it was nice to have someone his own age to explore the woods just outside the fence with. He had never really thought of her as a lady. She was always just Mari. The girl who wore riding pants underneath the dress her mom forced her to wear, so she could easily climb trees. The girl who once Ripped the skirt of said dress when it got caught on a bush and just ripped off the whole skirt, because “Mother would just throw it out anyway.” The girl who could wrestle him to the ground faster than his brothers, though she was about half their size. She Never seemed like a lady. Which is why it came as such a shock when her mother decided to send her off to Finishing school._

_They had taken one more adventure in the woods the night before she was due to leave. He remembers their quiet talk by the river very vividly._

_“Do you know how long you’ll be gone?” He had asked, throwing rocks into the water from the pile by his feet, not bothering to try and skip any._

_“I don’t know for sure, but mother said that by the time I get back she will hopefully have a husband for me. So, a few years I guess.” She said quietly, making patterns in the wet dirt of the shore._

_“Do you think your mom would think I could be your husband?” He had asked suddenly, and she looked up._

_“You don’t want to be my husband.”_

_“Why do you say that?”_

_“Because you’re not in love with me.”_

_“You don’t have to be in love to be married.”_

_“Maybe not, but you should be focused on finding someone you love instead of waiting for me to come back.” She had said looking back at the shore. “There has to be someone you fancy more than me”_

_“I don’t really fancy anyone…” Wes had continued, “I’m nearly 14 and My mother wants me to become a soldier, if I do decide to, I won’t be here for a while either. Maybe even longer than you. Won’t make any sense to start courting someone now…”_

_“So, what? You want to have me waiting for you when you get back, so you know you won’t miss all the pretty girls?” She asks, and her words are almost mocking but he knows she means no harm._

_“No, I just… I don’t want you to end up with some guy that’s gonna treat you horribly. Marrying a friend wouldn’t be so bad…”_

_“I’ll find someone who loves me, don’t worry. You just have to worry about who you love.” She had said. “Now enough of this, I’m gonna be sitting behind a desk and being forced to sew by tomorrow this time so let’s go do something exciting!”_

_“like what?”_

_“I don’t know?! Something!” With that she jumped up and ran through the shallow river bed, splashing Wes in the process, officially ending the conversation as Wes jumped up to run after her._

_The next time he had seen her they were both 18 and she was already betrothed to the heir. He had been visiting home for the holidays after helping with the aftermath of a raid of a town near their border. She had missed him nearly as much as he had missed her, and they barely missed a beat, getting right back into their friendship. It made things even better that Wes now lived in the castle and she would be moving in the next week._

 

It was nice having a friend in the castle, even if he could only ever really talk to her when they were alone. People always assumed the worst and the last thing that needed to happen was their friendship being misconstrued. Even now, had anyone seen him lift her so easily without even asking if she was ok with that, he would have been questioned.

 

Mari seemed to think about what he had said, growing silent as he exited the staircase and made his way down the hall toward her and her husband’s living quarters. After a few moments of comfortable silence, she finally spoke. “Are you in love?”

 

The question throws him off guard and brought him back to the present. He answered after a beat with a “pardon me?”

 

“I think the question is pretty straightforward ‘Sir’ Wesley.” She said rolling her eyes.

 

“I would really like to know where the question comes from.” He countered.

 

“Well it’s just, I never see you dance with any girls more than once, at the balls you get to attend. In fact, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you entertain anyone out of more than politeness.” She starts and for her intoxicated state, Wes doesn’t like how much sense she is making, “I’ve only seen that kind of aversion to flirt, from promised men.”

 

“What, do you think I have a secret wife back home on the estate no one knows about?” He asked, and she laughed.

 

“Maybe you do, or maybe you’re in love with someone here.” She said, and Wes stayed composed.

 

“Very interesting theory Princess. However, if I seem that way, it’s only because I haven’t found someone who stole my heart yet.” He said, technically the only lie he had told her so far.

“So, you say...” she says. If she had more to say, Wes never gets to hear it because they both hear a door slam open and a bewildered but familiar voice go “Where is she?!”

 

The turned the corner to see prince peter standing in front of the open door to his rooms, talking heatedly with his brother, Prince David.

 

The two turn as soon as Wes turns the corner and he see’s relief on the Princes face. “Sir Wesley, where did you find her this time?”

 

Wesley walked up to the prince as he spoke. “I found her stuck at the bottom of the stairs attempting to climb them and not succeeding.”

 

The princess, who had been squirming in his arms since she had seen the prince, waited rather impatiently to be let down. When he was sufficiently close enough, he gently put her down and watched as she took a few steps before falling into her husband’s arms. He kissed her on the forehead before lifting her up himself and turning toward the open door. “Goodnight Sir Wesley. Goodnight David.”

 

As the doors closed behind them, Wes found himself alone with the younger prince and he did his best to ignore how his own heartbeat sped up.

 

The prince had a vaguely mischievous look on his face, and Wes wasn’t sure how he felt about that. “Sir Wesley, would you mind escorting me back toward the ballroom? I have some people I would like to say goodbye to before I retire.”

 

“Of course, your highness,” Wes said probably too fast, but Prince David didn’t seem to notice.

 

The two of them started the walk down the hall in comfortable silence. Wes had spent a lot of time in the palace and knew the royal family well. Well enough to be comfortable around the princes. Though he might say that now, he was too comfortable.

 

“So... are you in love?” The young prince asks suddenly, and the question only manages to catch him further off guard, and Wes only managed to sputter out a few noises as the prince chuckled. “I overheard what the princess asked you before my brother came back out, but I hadn’t managed to catch what you responded with.” He explained to the now red-faced soldier.

 

Wes takes a moment to compose himself as they start down the stairs, glancing over at the now very smug prince. “Honestly, I’m not quite sure”

 

It doesn’t seem to be the answer David was expecting, but he is good at hiding his surprise. “Care to elaborate?”

 

“No. Care to answer the question yourself?” Wes says boldly as they make it to the bottom of the stairs.

 

Before Wes can reach the door into the hallway and open it for them, in a fast movement, prince David pulled Wes into the corner behind the door. He was gripping the front of Wes’s uniform and the two of them were suddenly very close. The prince had his back against the wall and he was smirking up at the taller man who was blushing quite a bit. “I think I’ve made my feelings clear Wes.” He said simply, dropping all formalities as his hand slipped into the back of Wes’s hair.

 

Before Wes could freak out about the fact that they were in a common area, during a ball, and even being this close to the prince was uncalled for, they were kissing, and it was hard to think about anything else. Both of David’s hands made their way behind Wes’s head and the two of them were pressed against the wall.

 

The passionate moment didn’t last long, however, because they heard somebody enter the staircase from the second floor. They separated instantaneously, Wesley smoothed down the back of his hair and fixed the front of his uniform as the prince smoothed down his clothes as well. As the person approached, from a normal distance, the prince spoke, “thank you for the report. I shall deal with that after the rest of the guests make their way home.” He says smoothly as a maid walks down the stairs. They all exit into the hallway and the maid does a small curtsy to the prince before turning and walking a different direction.

 

“It’s hard to seriously think about how I feel when I know this can never work out,” Wes says quietly, so quiet that he is unsure if the prince even heard him until the prince turns and gives him a meaningful look.

 

“Meet me in my quarters once I finish saying goodbye.” He responds just as quietly.

 

Wes nods and the prince walks away, back toward the party. Wes stays where he is, leaning against the wall and taking a deep breath.

 

If his commanding officer asked, after escorting the princess back to her husband, he did a few more rounds until the person who was to retire him came. He however just headed straight to the prince’s rooms. David had given him a key, so he could enter as he pleased, so Wes entered, and quickly locked the door back behind him. And while servants had the key to his sitting rooms only Wes had the additional key to his bedroom. That, of course, was the only way to assure they would never get caught.

 

Maybe he hadn’t known the prince as long as he had known Mari, but it felt like he had known him forever. 

 

_When Wes had moved to start training for the army, not long after Mari had left, he had been pretty lonely. He put all of himself into his education and training. The young prince showed up one day while they were sparring. He didn’t approach, just watched from a distance as Wes successfully won the battle._

_As Wes helped his opponent off the ground, the young prince walked over to them. People noticed, and by the time he reached the group of young soldiers, everyone was watching the prince with wide eyes. The prince was only a year older than the group, and_ still _they all looked at him as if a master had walked in._

_“How far along are you in your training soldier?” The prince asked._

_It took an elbow from the boy next to him for Wes to realize the prince was talking to him. “It hasn’t been much longer than a month your majesty.”_

_“Well, you seem to know what you're doing.” The prince said with a smile._

 

_“Well I do have 5 brothers,” Wes said, pulling a genuine laugh from the prince. David asked him his name before leaving them to continue and Wes couldn’t help feeling a sense of pride for being singled out by the prince._

_As Wesley got older and grew stronger, he noticed the prince coming more and more to observe training matches He was 16 when the prince pulled him aside after they had dispersed and asked Wes to accompany him on a walk. He worried the walk would be awkward but the two fell into a comfortable rhythm, sharing things about themselves and cracking jokes._

_By the time he was 17, Wes found the prince waiting for him after exercise nearly every day. Now that the prince was older and had more duties, they couldn’t always take walks through the woods or go riding. Wes, however, would walk the prince to where he needed to be. He had cemented himself as a close friend of the prince and most of the royal family became accustomed to seeing him around._

_When he traveled around with one of the branches for a few months, he really realized how much he missed the prince. Now that he was an official soldier, he found himself wanting to be back in training, so he could be around his friend._

_He ended up writing to David and asking if he could become a member of the palace guard. David, of course, made it happen and by his 18 th birthday, Wes was officially a member of the palace guard and once again living in the palace. They still occasionally sent him out to help with various things but for the majority of the time, he was near his prince._

 

 

When he arrived at the prince’s quarters, after locking himself in the bedroom, Wes sat in the chair by the window and waited, watching the dark courtyard beneath him.

 

Wes isn’t quite sure when he realized that his feelings for the prince weren’t ‘natural’. Whenever he had free time and was hanging out with the prince, or if he was stationed near the prince, as protection, he was happiest. When he was alone, or really just not in David’s presence, he felt empty.

 

 

_There was no one moment when he realized what he wanted from David. One day he knew the man was his best friend and the next he wanted to kiss him._

_Seeing how their relationship had progressed since the beginning, it was no surprise that it was David who kissed him first. The night of Peter and Mari’s wedding Wes had been a guest and he had joined the royal families table, sitting on the end next to David. He had had a few drinks, and he was well in the romantic spirit. Rather than stay next to David and feel bad for himself, after he was finished eating, he spent the rest of the night dancing._

_He almost certainly danced with every single woman at the party. When a song finished, and he looked around and couldn’t find a lady he hadn’t danced with, he decided he was done for the night and started heading toward the courtyard to get some fresh air. As he made his way through the crowded dance floor to the exit, he felt a hand on his arm and turned to see the glowing bride. Mari was glowing, and her dress was stunning, Wes was so happy for her._

_“It seems I’m the only girl you haven’t asked to dance.” She said playfully, and Wes smiled._

_“Princess,” he said bowing and holding one of his hands out, “Would you like to dance?”_

_She giggled as she took his hand and he led her back toward the middle of the dance floor. He put his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, leaning her head on his shoulder and sort of relaxing into him.  “How are you enjoying the night?” He asked after a moment._

_“This is the best night of my life, but I am so exhausted.” She said, punctuating her words with a tired sigh, “I feel like we have been partying for days”_

_“Are you quite as tired as that time you fell asleep on the river bank and I had to carry you home before it got too late?” He asked, and she laughed into his shoulder._

_“Give me a nice soft patch of grass next to a calm river and I could sleep right now.” She laughed._

_This was a nice distraction from the night. Talking about old times with an old friend, not frustrating himself over how little he cared about the pretty girl on his_ arm or _how much he cared about the prince with a pretty girl on his arm. This dance didn’t last forever, however, after a little while he felt a hand on his shoulder and he stopped and turned around to see prince peter. “May I cut in?” He asked, and Mari lit up, thanking Wes for the dance then taking her husband's hand and allowing him to whisk her away._

 

_After that, he quickly made his way to the courtyard. He walked out into the crisp night air and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He stood there for a moment, just taking in the night in the empty courtyard. This time it was a voice that broke him out of his reverie._

_“Taking a break from courting all the noblewomen of the country?” Wes turned to see Prince David standing in the entrance from the ballroom._

_“Well, I was wrapped up in the romance from the wedding.” Wes said turning to look back at the sky as David moved to stand next to him, “I was getting hot, so I came out to get some fresh air.”_

_There was a moment of comfortable silence before David responded, “Did you find anyone you could see marrying?” He asked and all joking and or mocking had left his voice, it was a genuine question that he seemed to really want to know the answer to._

_“Honestly, no…” He said, consciously keeping his gaze on the stars, “And sometimes…” He said his voice growing soft, “I wonder if I ever will.”_

_“…Me too.” David said just as softly, but so full of emotion that Wes had to turn to see the expression on his face, only to see that the shorter man was staring right at him. They stood there for a moment, just staring at each other. Out of seemingly nowhere, the prince grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the door. They didn’t go far, just into the shadows and away from the line of sight from the party. There was no hesitation when they stopped, he had just leaned in and kissed him, Changing Wes’s life forever._

 

 

 It was maybe an hour past when he heard the key to the bedroom being unlocked and he turned to see the prince, locking the door back.

 

“You know, you worry far too much.” The prince starts, sitting on the edge of the bed so he could face him.

 

“Do I now? Maybe it’s you who doesn’t worry enough?” Wes counters.

 

“I worry plenty. And you know I have plenty to worry about…”

 

“It doesn’t seem like it.”

 

“What makes you say-?”

 

“You pulled me aside in one of the main staircases while the palace was filled with guests to kiss me.”

 

“are you saying you didn’t like it?”

 

Wes rolled his eyes, “You’re not understanding the point. You don’t seem to care about how temporary this has to be. Doesn’t it hurt to think about? Being together like this only makes it worse” Wes says softly, his voice completely serious.

 

David took a deep breath before responding. “Wesley, yes, it hurts that this must always be kept secret, and yes it pains me that one day I’ll be expected to have a wife but, think of it this way. You could die tomorrow. I could die tomorrow. We both could die tomorrow. Or next week. Or next year. And then, what purpose would ending this serve? Preparing us for a future that will never come?” As he spoke, he stood up and came closer, until he was straddling the soldier's lap. “What’s the use of preparing for the future when we don’t know what it holds? Even if everything goes well and we don’t die, we still have years.” He lowers his volume to almost a whisper, his face now inches from Wes’s face, his arms wrapped around his neck, “I want to spend as much time as I can with you like this. To have to end this at all will be painful but ending it now would be worse.”

 

And with that, the prince leans in and kisses him again, not as passionately as before, but softer, more romantic. And right away Wes was responding in kind.

 

It seemed as if Sir Wesley Johnson was fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive!!!!!  
> So basically, I've been super busy with family stuff and holiday stuff and getting ready for a convention I'm going to next month. I'm also in a bit of a writer's block with my main story, so if you're wanting to know what's going on with your fave crazy supers, I'm working on it just give me some more time please lol. (if you don't know what I'm talking about check out The Smosh Superhero Task Force).  
> But anyway, that was a lot of fun to write! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
